A crazy summer
by Suigin Walker
Summary: What could be put together and the crazy everyday life of her, with him. It was a recipliente for disaster. "It will be a long summer"


_**Disclamer:**_ KNB and Oresama Teacher, not mine. Kuroko no Basket is owned by Tadayoshi Fujimaki, while Oresama Teacher belongs to Tsubaki Izumi.

_**N/A:** _First of all, I must confess that English is not my native language. So I appreciate any corrections you want me. Please read the n/a at the end.

_**Warnings:**_ Post-Chapter 99 (OT) / Pre-Winter Cup, grammatical errors.

* * *

**P**rologue: "The mission of Mafuyu"

There were very few people who Mafuyu feared and respected in this world. Takaomi, Ayaben (while entering your maximum cleaning mode), Okegawa Banchou …

But there was always someone else to fear above all others. Someone who not only he could not be contrary, but also, was aiming at those times with a kitchen knife, large and sharp, to the point where the metal glowed.

Whether he was just gesturing with arm holding the utensil. Mafuyu thought that this was the tip of your nose too close for comfort.

"Do you understand?" Kurosaki Akane asked. Squinting slightly.

Mafuyu blinked out of consciousness in which he was held by the tip have made this giant kitchen knife near his nose.

They had not gone more than a few days after his return home for the summer holidays. After the test of courage on last Sunday by his former gang mates (to which a certain ninja, named Yui, had strained, anguished by his obvious loneliness during the summer break).

It was Monday, and this time his parents were not on a cruise as before. When it was New Year.

Mafuyu gulped, feeling the glare coffee her mother pierce her chest, to the point where he could not breathe.

In an attempt to calm down (and even of life of the formulated question step). Mafuyu did a quick review of any action performed from the time she got up from the bed.

"I showered, got dressed, went to the supermarket, I saw television, set the table …"

"Oh! I did not say good morning to daddy!" Resolved, feeling proud of having found what she believed, the reason for the apparent rebuke and threat of her mother. He glanced sideways, looking for his father, but this was not in sight, and now he watched detail. Your rice bowl was not on the table.

The sound of splintering wood sounded like an echo in the ears of Mafuyu, who under slowly looked up to meet the image of the great, heavy, sharp butcher knife to the side of his left arm.

"You did not hear a word of what I said … right?" questioned with a throbbing vein the matriarch of the household.

Mafuyu trembled. Lowering his head embarrassed, with two waterfalls tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No" admitted Mafuyu, praying to all the gods of those who have perseverance. Praying that the woman in front of her, remember that united a bond of blood, and that would be devastating to murder.

But at least I expected the old ex-felon. It was her mother sigh, and sit in one of the empty chairs. Partially covering his face with one hand and putting his elbows on the table, being that since childhood, Mafuyu had bad memories of the scolding she received for doing that.

His mother looked worried and tired. Mafuyu's lips twitched.

"Something happened _okaa-san_?" tried to sound firm but tactful. Very few times her mother looked so … tired as now.

"Mafuyu, you remember your grandmother is not it?

"Uuhm … yes," she replied. Not sure "something happen?"

"Oh, nothing serious, but … you know, she fell down the stairs about a week ago. Anyway, I need to be plastered right leg for a few weeks. But there is no one to look after her."

"What you had your brothers?" Mafuyu questioned curiously.

The truth is that neither Mafuyu know what to say either, but in all honesty, thank you Takaomi recalled that, as a child, had been injured and partially lost his memory. And the other day. When I tell her mother that she had finally recalled the accident (or rather, the hospital stay), this was much rejoiced, asking for details he could remember. Mafuyu mention some, but not all. According Akane was probably still remain without remembering things, and it would take time.

It could be that his mother was not an only child as she thought and had brothers.

Akane smiled lightly.

"I see you remembered something … yes, my big brother. When he married, he decided to take care of our mother. I had no objections, mum used to have a habit of appearing out of nowhere. Too many heart attacks, thanks no thanks. "

Mafuyu nodded his head slightly, a sign that he was paying attention.

She continued her explanation.

"The thing is … your uncle and his wife and me and your father have been _cordially_" in saying this, Mafuyu noticed how her mother stuck out her tongue and hissed "invited to the wedding of an old friend."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Mafuyu take this obvious discomfort of his mother to try a bite of kibble. Pursing his lips and closing his eyes, experiencing the sweet pleasure of homemade food.

"**We can not miss**" sentenced Mrs. Kurosaki, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning and smiling with every intention to conceal his murderous intentions. Mafuyu choked "And I do not give the prick the satisfaction of thinking that I'm afraid …"

After spending what was left of the kibble with a glass of water. Mafuyu was collecting small pieces of information, trying to get an idea about the direction it was taking all this talk.

Finally (after a croquette), Mafuyu took a deep breath, ready to introduce their questions about the matter.

"They need someone to take care of Grandma?" asked

"Right"

"And that is me?" points to herself.

"But look, you're finally using your little brain. Makes me feel so happy" I replied with a fake smile and obvious sarcasm mother.

"Oi!" Mafuyu said indignantly. But he calmed "Why not hire a nurse?" Mafuyu suggested.

"Many reasons. Importantly, your grandmother does not sympathize well with strangers. Moreover, not much visited her and your cousin does" Akane explained briefly.

However, now that was interesting.

"Cousin?" I have a cousin?" Mafuyu blinked several times, and earwax finger wiped. Faced with the possibility of having misheard.

"Yes, Tetsuya-chan do not you remember yet, right? You used to go play with him during the Golden Week"

Mafuyu closed his eyes, trying very hard to even have a sketch of the face of a small child. But nothing came to mind, or the name will not sounded.

"I do not remember."

"Well … Tetsu was not very sociable at the time. But surely get along."

"Wait a minute I have not accepted anything yet!" Mafuyu complained.

Kurosaki Akane took the handle of the knife, until a few moments ago, was nailed to the neat and smooth wooden table. Lifting it up, very close to her daughter's cheek. The cold metal surface caress the skin, now, paler than paper.

"No fighting, no problems, take care of your grandmother, and if possible, take care of your cousin too. If by chance I hear you've disobeyed my orders … money for your limited subsistence is reduced … not being able to buy more than bread miserable. Did not understand? "

Mafuyu shuddered, containing the urge to mourn.

"Yes ma'am" Mafuyu said, in a tone similar to a rabbit voice screaming for his life.

Oh well, seeing the positive side, Mafuyu not be alone and could possibly do some sightseeing. According to his mother, his uncle's family lived in central Tokyo.

* * *

"Mafuyu _onee-chan_?" Kuroko put aside the novel he had been reading with great interest. Making sure, of course, leaving a small mark pages.

"Yes" says Kuroko Miyuki, grinning. At the time when the palms gathered "It has been a while since we saw her last, but she has offered to look after grandma along with you."

"It would be more correct to say that aunt Akane forced" Kuroko affirm.

Aunt Akane was very convincing if he wanted to. It was good or bad way. And with Mafuyu, Kuroko clearly remembered, it was more of the latter.

An awkward silence settled. But Miyuki smile do not hesitate.

"How I was saying …"

"_Okaa-san_, this avoiding the issue"

"Mafuyu come within a day, stay only during the summer holidays. Obviously. Want you to do their best to help her adjust during their short stay. She take care of your grandmother while you're on the basketball club. But if she wants to go for a walk, go with her. has never been to this area of Tokyo."

"Indeed … this Saitama to the north."

"Your father and I can not pick it up immediately. We have to finish some paperwork for our check. You be able to pick it up after your training?"

Kuroko did accounts. If today's performance pleased the coach, they could finish on time. Now, if the coach considers the training session today one hogwash. Kuroko was sure would be his cousin who he would pick, but in the morgue, with the cause of death at autopsy: cardiac arrest due to overexertion.

But her mother's eyes were fixed on him. With that gentle smile, rigid, glacial.

"I will try."

That seems to be enough for her mother. Whoever, without even giving him time to replicate last minute, left the room. Most likely with the intention of preparing the guest room would occupy Mafuyu.

Mafuyu … that name brought back memories. Most … strange. In an attempt to remember further, he found a persistent blockage in your head. Deciding that if he could not remember, it was more because I did not want.

Because they were wicked and shameful memories.

He moved furniture to one side of the table where the TV was. Opening a small little door wooden furniture removing a small notebook with colorful prints.

He opened it.

Inside were many and varied types of family photographs. Some were meeting, others were dinners, birthdays, anniversaries.

Kuroko take a picture. It had two small children. A girl and a boy. The little girl smiled at the camera, his face covered with mud, disheveled hair, and all wet clothing, holding a rabbit stuffed red. The boy was smiling slightly. Not with a remarkable exuberance, but happy.

It was a picture of the last time they played together. Kuroko admitted having the face a little more plump in those years. And her hair was not as clear as now, but a little darker, and his eyes somewhat smaller. Mafuyu other hand, had some nice battered butterfly ties.

Kuroko recalled that she liked. Maybe I could go to buy ribbons with her, as a birthday gift in compensation to all those who could not attend. If she was pleasing the idea of using loops. If not, well, that would give him.

He saw the clock hanging on the wall of the room. Missing at least two hours for training, and the train left within a few minutes.

I put the album instead. He put on his shoes, and opening the door, went out, accompanied by Nigou.

* * *

**n/a:** I'm really sorry that the prologue was not as humorous as … should be a crossover of this kind. But he needed a credible excuse to raise my two favorite manga.

But first a couple of important notes.

**1:** Akane and Miyuki are names that make up for the mother of Mafuyu and Kuroko. That exist but have few appearances in the manga (the case of Mrs. Kurosaki), and are only mentioned (Mrs. Kuroko).

**2:** Golden Week is a five-week holidays.

**3:** In the manga, let Mafuyu said she lives in Saitama. Best known as one of the prefectures of Tokyo. Finding north. Seirin team is based in the center of Tokyo.

And that was it. Appreciate to give me advice, because, as I said before, English is not my native language.

I would also like to hear your suggestions about what kind of interactions you want to see. For example: Kuroko and Mafuyu, Banchou and Riko, Natsuo and Seirin, Usa-chan Man and Midorima... (laugh in a corner).


End file.
